Piano man
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Ok this is my take on a Klaine story mostly how I'm going to make it is where Kurt never went to Dalton and didn't meet Blaine there and he finished at Lima and still moved with Rachel to New York and Blaine didn't go to McKinley he stayed at Dalton and finished his school years there and then also moved to New York to see if he could pursue his dream of singing and playing piano


Piano Man

Ok this is my take on a Klaine story mostly how I'm going to make it is where Kurt never went to Dalton and didn't meet Blaine there and he finished at Lima and still moved with Rachel to New York and Blaine didn't go to McKinley he stayed at Dalton and finished his school years there and then also moved to New York to see if he could pursue his dream of singing and playing piano and he meets Kurt in New York and this is my take on them meeting hope you enjoy it :)

Kurt was walking in town when he saw a new pub open up he loved when new pubs would be in his town. On the window it said grand opening there was free drink night and pub music with some guy named Blaine Anderson. Kurt got a good look at Blaine and said he is cute. He headed inside and Blaine wasn't starting for another hour so he deiced to get a seat and a drink as they were on the house tonight. The bartender asked what you having lad? I'll take a Guinness please. Coming right up as he filled up a glass for him and slid it down to him and he caught it and took a sip.

A few more people started to pile in and sat at the bar. On the stage was a piano and mic. Kurt loved the piano it was very nice. It was already 7:27 and Blaine was playing at 7:30 so he saw the curtain move and he came out and started to talk in the mic. Hello everybody glad I can be here tonight at this new pub called The Arris. I'm Blaine Anderson I come from Lima, Ohio but I moved to New York to pursue my dream of singing and playing the piano so I hope you enjoy my music tonight. Kurt was just amazed how he was in person and those eyes of his were so brown like pieces of chocolate. I have been playing music for a could of years now and traveling around the states to random pubs but I choose to stay in New York now so I hope you enjoy my music and have tons of fun tonight with me. Blaine saw Kurt sitting at the bar and he made eye contact with him and winked. Kurt blushed and giggled and smiled.

The First song Blaine sang was Hallujah it was beautiful Kurt was in love with how he sang. Next song he sang was All Against odds by Phil Collins. Kurt saw an open spot in the front and sat down before he started singing. Blaine saw him move closer and he winks at him again. The song was beautiful Kurt was in tears after he got done singing. An hour later he played some more songs and told stories about his hometown by it was great fun. His last song he sang was Fighter. After that Kurt was sitting back at the bar nursing a strawberry daiquiri. He felt someone tab his shoulder he turned around and Blaine was standing there with a smile on his face. Kurt said hello Blaine. Hi there may I join you? Sure he patted the barstool next to him. The bartender handed him a Guinness and Blaine started to talk. So I saw you eying me a lot there love. Kurt blushed at being called love he never got called that before any guy. So what's your name? My name is Kurt. Do you live here in New York? Yes I do not far from here. That's cool said Blaine so I see you enjoyed the show? Yes I did it was wonderful you are great. Yeah said Blaine you should sing along with me sometime you look like a singer. I am and maybe someday said Kurt. So I saw a park down the street from here would you like to head out and take a walk it's a little loud in here said Blaine. Yeah lets go. Ok let me tell the manger I'm heading out for the night. Ok I'll meet you outside said Kurt.

Five minutes later Blaine came outside and put out his hand. Kurt took his hand and they headed down the street to the little park that was down the street from the pub. It was a beautiful starry clear night and the moon shone and Kurt saw the moon reflected in Blaine's eyes. Blaine has anybody told you have the most brownest eyes are you sure your not wearing contacts? No theses are my eyes and the color is real. They're very pretty. Why thank you, you have pretty eyes to. Thanks Blaine. Your welcome. They arrived at the park and Kurt said I'll race you to the gazebo. You're on said Blaine at the count of 3…2…1 and Kurt took a head start and sprung off. Hey that's not fair you got a head start. Kurt laughs and makes it to the gazebo before Blaine. He catches up to him and they both rest on the ground catching their breaths. They got back up and looked at the stars and moon. It's very pretty. Yes pretty as you he said with a smile. Kurt said awe thanks Blaine. Blaine stares into his eyes and he takes his hand and slowly starts to come towards his face.

Kurt knows what is happening and he goes with it. Blaine leans in and kisses him. Kurt kisses back. Blaine comes back and says oh wow I'm sorry I shouldn't have. No Blaine it's fine as he takes his hands and puts her hand behind his neck and he deepens the kiss more. He has her hand on his neck and can feel his pulse underneath his fingers and how Horney he is for him and he feels something poking at his leg. Blaine opens his eyes and so does Kurt and he can see Blaine has gone kind of red. Someone is in the mood as he strokes a hand over the Harding budge in Blaine's pants. Blaine moans out his name and says Kurt don't do that here someone may see us. He whispers into his ear well than lets go back to my place. Blaine just growls out in pleasure and Kurt led him back to his car. They head in and drive to Kurt's apparent Rachel is out so they have the place to themselves tonight.

Kurt fumbles for his key while Blaine is nipping at his neck and kissing. He unlocks the door and drags him in to his bedroom while removing his clothes at the same time Blaine is doing the same to by the time they are in Kurt's room they are both in their birthday suits. Blaine starts to tease him by running fingers up and down his chest and rubbing fingers over his nipples and he is just moaning his name. Blaine can just feel how turned on he is. Kurt leads him over to his bed and slowly pushes him down on the bed. He gets on top of him and runs his fingers though his chest hair. Blaine goes back to teasing and nipping. Blaine baby in my drawer grab a condom would you love? Blaine stops his actions and opens his bedside table nightstand and pulls it out and hands it to him. Would you do the honors love? Sure he takes it from him and opens it and puts it on his dick. Before entering him he wants to tease him a bit. He runs his hands up and down his chest stopping on his heart feeling it beat underneath his palm he can feel how fast it is and waiting him. Blaine your heart rate is fast someone is feisty eh. Blaine growls out and says yes baby I want to feel you inside me please. Ok said Kurt and he started to slowly enter him. Blaine's hole was just right for him he fit like a glove. Fully inside they started making a rhythm together going back and forth sounds in the room where heavy breathing and fast heartbeats and just noises to the human ear of pleasurable love making.

Blaine latched onto Kurt's neck on his pulse point leaving his mark and with that Kurt picked up his speed and Blaine said baby I'm about to cum. Let it out love a few more thrusts and he spilled his seed into the condom and Kurt blue his load after. Blaine pulled out of him and removed the condom and threw it in the trash. Blaine laid on Kurt's chest hearing his heart rate return to a normal rate and Blaine called up his manger and told him he was staying with him for the night and he will be in the hotel in the morning so they could go to the next gig. Kurt fell asleep to the soft sound of Blaine's heartbeat. Blaine fell asleep to the soft breathing from Kurt.

Fast forwarding a bit.

It's been a couple of months now and Kurt and Blaine are a couple and now Kurt and Blaine are a duet of singers and they are on the road together living there dreams as singers. They also got married and adopted a little girl and named her Lilly

The end


End file.
